Marina Del Rey
Marina Del Rey is the main antagonist in the Little Mermaid III - Ariel's Beginning. She is the governess of the King Triton's daughters, who wants to replace Sebastian as his attache. (hello world its Marian Del Rey I'm the new attashay but I want more) Marina's Hate of Triton Marina Del Rey and her true-hearted sidekick, Benjamin wake Triton's daughters and help them get dressed. Marina snarls and lowly tells Benjamin that she hates being a governess. King Triton, Marina, Sebastian, and the daughters go on a swim. Marina's Home Marina comes home and complains how she hates Sebastian, and the "spoiled" Daughters of King Triton and tries to calm down but she continues to complain about Sebastian. Marina wants to take over Sebastian's job as vizier to Triton. Marina needs Sebastian to make one mistake and from there, will tell Triton on him via "Just One Mistake". Triton's Palace Marina suggests that the daughters of Triton should have severe punishment, but Triton denies it. Marina asks if it is too harsh. Triton, Sebastian, and Marina talk mostly about the daughters. Triton asks them to wait with each other while he goes to check on something. Marina and Sebastian call each other names (Marina does it first). Triton then dismisses both of them, leaving Marina and Sebastian shocked. Marina sees and hears music Marina spies and sees Sebastian and other creatures and the girls making music. Marina sees her chance. Back at the palace Marina tells Triton nicely that they both need to talk. It is about the music (which is against the law in Atlantica) Marina becomes a royal advisor Triton has the creatures, including Sebastian (except for the daughters, and Marina, and of course Triton, himself) arrested. Marina gets the job she wants. She sings "Just One Mistake (Reprise). Marina chats with Triton. Triton thinks he was too hard on the creatures. Triton orders Marina to get him Sebastian. Triton, before this, heard from Attina that Ariel is missing. Triton goes to find Ariel. Marina is angry about Sebastian orders going to free. Marina's electric eels Marina and Benjamin are fighting over the key to releases Marina's electric eels. Benjamin reveals that Marina told him never to give her the key in a fit of rage. Marina soon is able to trick Benjamin into thinks that there is beautiful fishy. Marina takes the key and releases the eels. Benjamin accidentally gives Marina the idea that Ariel might tattle if she kills Sebastian. So, Marina decides to kill Sebastian and Ariel. Marina orders the eel to kill them will Marina sees Ariel and Sebastian. Marina sees Ariel and Sebastian Marina orders the eels to kill Sebastion and Ariel when she gets Sebastions job and Triton orders Sebastion to come back, leaving Marina with her old job.In rage, she tricks Benjemin into giving her the key and sets the eels free.She tells them to kill Ariel because she thinks she will tattle.Flounder and Ariel stop the eels by twisting their tails in a big knot.That plan not working Marina trys again too kill Sebastion.She charges at him with graet speed when he is not looking.Ariel pushes Sebastion out of the way and gets hit by Marina, and gets knocked out.The king then comes and sends Marina and Benjemin to jail as punishment. Marina is arrested Marinan is put in jail for their crimes. Benjamin visits Marina to teach her to be nice. Marina and Benjamin do the samba. Personality Marina is ambitious and calculating. Marina pretends to love being a governess and she pretends that she is a nice mermaid. She also has amazing fashion sense, considering her collection of colored wigs and colorful clothing Appearance Marina is a beautiful mermaid. She is actually bald, but she often changes wigs, shirts, etc. Quotes "I thought I'd dress for the occasion." "What's wrong? Too harsh?" "SURPRISE!" "I hate this job." "I so do enjoy salad on my plate, don't you?" "I tasted power, Sebastian, and I'm never letting it down!" "You a-stink." "Ow! (Repeated often)" "Whatever it takes to get rid of Sebastian!" "Yum, yum. Come to mommy." "Don't touch me!" Category:Completely mad Category:The Little Mermaid Villains Category:Foiled Villains Category:Living characters Category:Direct-to-DVD and Video Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Prequel Villains Category:Traitors Category:Killers Category:True Villains Category:Warriors Category:Shapeshifters Category:women Category:females Category:Evil geniuses Category:Reformed characters Category:Villains that got arrested Category:Crimes Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Ticklers